A Love Story
by Lady April of Ohio
Summary: A Link/Zelda love story. *WARNING* This is the worst thing I have EVER written in whole entire LIFE. But please R&R anyway.


A/N: Ok, is it just me, or do a lot of authors now have "theme songs"? Well, even if it is just me, I (as of 2.5 minutes ago) have one, too. It's a parody of "Kill the Beast" from "Beauty and the Beast". And I DO NOT own either, or Zelda or any of the other characters. So _you can't sue me!_ Well, n e wayz, this is the start of my little short-story phase, so expect more. On with the story . . . 

  
  


April's *NEW* Theme Song

  
  


___You're not safe until she's dead,_

_She'll come stalking you at night,_

_Set to sacrifice your conscious,_

_To her monstrous appetite,_

_She'll wreak havoc on morals,_

_If you let her wander free,_

_So it's time to take some action peeps,_

_It's time to stop . . . miss . . . April . . . lee . . . _

  
  
  
  


Once upon a time, in a land far, far, far, far . . . (you get the picture . . . ) away, there lived a young, teenage boy named Link. He was adored by _all_ the girls. He couldn't walk through the town market without getting swamped (pretty bad, huh?). He was only 15, yet girls as old as five years older than he would tell him that they "loved him." He had grown tired of everything. Surely they had no idea what they were _truly _saying? When Zelda sent him back to his childhood, no one had forgotten the deed he had done. It just seemed it had always been. Now tired, lonely, and depressed, he lived in a secluded part of the Kokiri Forest, away from the children. This is the story of that young man . . . 

There was a knock at the door.

  
  


"Come in!" yelled a sleepy Link. He glanced at his watch. Seven in the morning and already visitors?

  
  


"Uh, Sir Link? The Queen has requested your presence-" a messenger said.

  
  


"Why?" Link cut in. Hey it was his house, and his sleep he was missing. He could be a little rude if he wanted . . . 

  
  


"I don't know, Sir, but Queen Zelda said to tell you it deals with the welfare of the kingdom." The messenger continued.

  
  


"Okay, whatever, I'll be there in a few hours," Link said as the messenger headed out the door.

  
  


"Damn little miss-priss, I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want-to-whoever-I-want-when-I-want! What if I would just so happen to die on my way there? She wouldn't give a fuck. All she cares about is her stupid kingdom," Link said to himself after the messenger had left. He thought about what made him act this way toward Zelda. He loved her so much he hated her. 'Everything would be fine now, if she had only accepted my proposal . . . ' Link thought as the memories came flooding back . . . 

  
  


***BEGINNING FLASHBACK***

  
  


___His heart was_ _pounding, his palms sweaty._ He was standing in front of Zelda in the Temple of Time, begging her not to send him back.

  
  


___"Why is it so important that you stay here?" she said._

  
  


_"Because, Zelda . . . " 'Here's the big moment . . . ' he thought._

  
  


_"I love you. With all my heart and soul. I always have. You are so perfect, Zelda. And I love loving you. If you send me back, I could no longer feel that love as a child. Please Zelda . . . "_

He looked at her. She had a strange look on her face.

  
  


___"I ... I... I don't quite know what to say, Link . . . "_

  
  


_'Say you love me, too,' he silently pleaded._

  
  


_"Link, please don't take this the wrong way, but,"_

  
  


_'Oh, God!' he thought as his whole emotional world came tumbling down._

  
  


_"I just don't think we were, how shall I put this, _meant_ for each other,"_

No words could explain how embarrassed he was. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't let a single tear drop in front of his eternal love. The rest of his last encounter with her became a blur after that. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the Temple of Time as a child, Zelda nowhere in sight.

  
  


***END OF FLASHBACK***

  
  


He sighed as he gazed in the mirror above his bathroom sink. He had begun to hate her after that incident. Not really a deep hatred, but a kind of hate that comes with pain. A pain, knowing that your one true love only sees the two of you as "just friends". How could he be so blind as to actually think that a rich, royal, beautiful queen, such as Zelda, would ever think a filthy, unworthy peasant such as himself "husband material"? He sighed again as put on a clean tunic and he washed his face. As he raised his head from drying his face with a towel, he thought he saw something in the mirror. He looked behind him, but saw nothing there. He blew it off. He had begun to see strange things these past few months. Even having strange dreams. "Perchance I've gone crazy?" he said with a smile to no one but himself. He headed out the door, but decided he'd better take a sword with him. Just in case.

  
  


He was in the castle, waiting for an attendant to tell Zelda of his arrival. He started to get nervous. 'What if she brings up the 'incident'?' 'What if she laughs at me?' A million thoughts went through his head. 

  
  


"Ah, Link! It's almost noon. I would've thought you'd be here sooner," she stated, dismissing the servant.

  
  


"Well, it's not like I don't have things to do," he said more sarcastically than he intended.

  
  


"Gee, you don't have to be rude,"

  
  


"I'm not trying to," he replied rather quickly. "What is it that you wanted, Your Highness?"

  
  


"Oh, stop! You know you don't have to use a title with me, Link. You never have."

  
  


"Whatever, what did you want?" he said as nicely as he could muster. He didn't want to seem _ too _pissed off.

  
  


"Oh! Well, we are having some . . . problems with a species of a new type of animal in Lake Hylia. I was wondering if you'd be willing to check it out for me? Please?"

He sighed.

  
  


"That is, if the "things" you need to take care of can wait," she said sarcastically, with the emphasis on "things". She smiled.

  
  


He smiled back at her. "They can wait, but what _exactly _is the problem with the "animal"?"

  
  


Her smile faded as she looked down and said, barely audible, "No one has ever come back from investigating them, or experimenting with them."

  
  


"WHAT?!" he said, barely controlling his anger, "And so you think that since no one else can do it, that _I_ can? What makes you think that? I'm no different that anybody else, and yet whenever something happens, who do you call? Link. That's who. You know what, Princess? I'm sick of it. Just leave me alone. Or is that too much to ask?"

  
  


"No." She said quietly, with her head still down.

She watched him turn and leave, her heart paining. It felt like someone had stabbed her. She remembered when they had been such good friends. And she remembered what had ruined it all . . . 

  
  


***BEGINNING OF YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK*** __

  
  


_He looked really nervous, more so than when he was fighting Ganondorf, even. And he was begging her not to send him back to his childhood._

  
  


___"Why is it so important that you stay here?" she had said._

  
  


_"Because, Zelda . . . " _

  
  


_'Here's the big moment . . . ' she thought._

  
  


_"I love you. With all my heart and soul. I always have. You are so perfect, Zelda. And I love loving you. If you send me back, I could no longer feel that love as a child. Please Zelda . . . "_

She looked at him. She desperately wanted to admit her feelings for him. But what was about to come out of her mouth, she would regret forever . . . 

  
  


___"I ... I... I don't quite know what to say, Link . . . Link, please don't take this the wrong way, but,"_

  
  


_'Oh my God! What am I saying? No!' she thought. She could see a hurt look on his face._

  
  


_"I just don't think we were, how shall I put this, _meant_ for each other,"_

  
  


_'You bitch!' she silently cursed her own mind._ _It was so strange. It was as if she had no control of what she was doing or saying, her mind had taken over. It just didn't feel right . . ._

  
  


_ ***_END OF YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK***

  
  


She just couldn't shake the feeling of regret from her mind. She loved Link with all her heart and soul, and she deeply hated the way her mind made her treat him. Here she was, the Queen of an entire country, yet the one thing she wanted most was out of her grasp. Life just didn't seem fair. A thought crossed her mind, _'What about the triforce piece of wisdom?'_ She gasped. Could that possibly be what was wrong with her mind? Had it somehow found a way to control her? She was so enraged just thinking about the whole situation, she began to plot her escape . . .

  
  
  
  


Link was sitting outside the castle by the gate. He hated life. It always seemed to be against him. Why couldn't the Goddesses just see to it that for once, maybe even just one night, he could be the one to comfort Zelda, be the one to hold her, and kiss her, and . . . love her. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help the lustful thoughts that came after that. He had to find a way out of this torture. He had the perfect idea; he would kill himself. The Temple of Time was the perfect place. He decided that he would do it around midnight, his favorite time of the night. The moon would be straight above the sky, full and beautifully reflecting the sun's light. He had it all planned. But what he _wasn't_ planning on, was expecting the unexpected . . .

  
  
  
  


Zelda carefully put the dagger she was going to use in the side of her boot. She pulled the hat of her cloak onto her head and silently prayed everything would go as planned. It was about half an hour til midnight. She was almost positive no one would see her. And if they did, they wouldn't notice her. She gathered up every ounce of courage she had within her, and set out on her journey to the Temple of Time. It didn't take long to get there. When she did, she found it lonely and deserted. Perfect. Just what she wanted. At this point, her mind was screaming at her to stop, but she paid no attention. She slid the dagger out and held it to her chest. She learned in one of her school lessons that her heart was a few inches under her left nipple. She moved the dagger to where she thought her heart should be, and closed her eyes. _'This is it,' _she whispered to herself, _'No doubts, no regrets, and no turning back,'_ Just then, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to face the intruder.

  
  


"LINK?! What are you doing here?" she asked.

  
  


"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same," he said, eyeing her dagger. Was she gonna do the same thing to herself that he was going to do to himself?

She was speechless. She felt a sudden chill run through her, then an empty feeling. _'You get what you want this time, princess,"_ she heard the triforce of wisdom tell her. She felt like something had left her, spiritually. Then it hit her,_ 'My triforce piece is gone!'_ she thought. _'This is your chance,'_ she told herself.

  
  


"Link?"

  
  


"Yes?" he replied. This was making him even more upset. Why should she kill herself? She had so much more to live for . . .

  
  


"If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?"

  
  


"I swear, Princess," he stated, using her nickname he had picked out for her as a child.

  
  


"I love you, Link. I always have." she said rather quietly.

  
  


He stared at her in shock. She couldn't have said what he'd heard her say. Was it his imagination? No, it couldn't be . . .

  
  


"Do you still love me?" She sighed after saying that. "Probably not after the hell I put you through. I won't blame you for hating me. I just wanna know the truth."

Link felt something inside of him change. All he wanted was for her to be happy. That's all.

  
  


"I still love you, Zelda. I don't think anything could ever change that."

  
  


He went over to where she was standing and put his arms around her and held her to his chest.

Zelda felt an emotion she had never felt before awaken inside her. She had never been this close to him before, and she felt herself wanting him, more and more. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. She smiled. A wicked smile.

  
  


"What are you thinking?" he asked her, smiling back at her.

  
  


"Wanna find out?" she replied playfully.

  
  


He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she coming on to him? Only one way to find out . . .

  
  


"Yeah." he said.

  
  


She giggled. "Follow me back to the castle," she said as she walked out of the Temple. He walked back to the castle with her. The guard at the gate looked a little confused, but let them in. She led him into her room and closed the door behind her. Finally. She would get what she wanted. He sat on her bed, looking around. She sat down next to him. He turned to her and kissed her passionately. She wound her arms around his neck and laid down on the bed, taking him with her. She started untiing his tunic as he took off her dress . . .

  
  


When Link woke up, he was confused. Where was he? He looked next to him. Then he remembered. It was wonderful. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He fell asleep right afterwards. He didn't mean to, but it just totally made him too tired. He lost his virginity to her, and vice versa. He looked back to the sleeping woman beside him. Goddesses, she was beautiful. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe again in the morning . . . 

  
  


"Link? Are you awake?" Zelda whispered.

  
  


He opened his eyes, "Yeah,"

  
  


"Did you like it?" she asked.

  
  


"It was mind-blowing. What about you?"

  
  


"Ditto here." 

  
  


"We should do that again sometime," he said, smiling.

  
  


She giggled, "How about now?"

  
  


"Fine with me," he replied as Zelda leaned over to kiss him. 

  
  
  
  


** The End **


End file.
